Cartons having dispensers and carrying handles are known. Conventional cartons, however, may have handles that are of insufficient strength to reliably transport the cartons. For example, cartons with relatively heavy loads, such as cartons accommodating beverage containers, may have handles of insufficient strength or reliability. Carton handles may be reinforced, but reinforcement often requires additional cost of manufacture.